Fuck U Betta
by Zireh
Summary: The famous couple of Fairy tail is about to get married and promised to each other to not keep any secrets between them. a certain blond has a secret that she couldn't reveal. just what is that secret?. this story is set 1 year after the Grand Magic Games. WARNING contains NTR not suitable for weak hearts. IF YOU DO NOT REVIEW I WILL NOT UPDATE WAHAHAHAHA .
1. That gruesome day

**FUCK U BETTA**

**WARNING: Contains, NTR(netorare) rape, hurt and betrayal not suitable for weak hearts.**

**Rated: M**

* * *

"Lucy, it's been a year and I've been thinking."

"Hmn?"

"Let's get married!" a big toothy grin flash in her eyes like a dream, those words echoed through her mind. Her cheeks now tinted red, her heart skipping a beat as her stomach filled with butterflies. Her eyes wide open she smiled warmly

"Yes…" she said faintly "YES!" now shouted and quickly jumped over her loved one hugging him ever so tightly.

The other guild members began to cheer for the two couple and began partying. The said couple held each other's hands and kissed eternally.

Master Macarov out of joy arranges an engagement party to be held in the guild and invited other guilds like Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Hill, Quatro Cereberus, and lastly Sabertooth.

Everyone didn't like the idea of inviting Sabertooth but if that is what Master wants then so be it. The guild members then began decorating and preparing for the party and of course they want it to be a grand party without all those brawling and everything that the mages usually do.

The couple went out of the guild and took some fresh air. Still holding each other's hands thinking that this day shouldn't end as this was the happiest day in their entire life.

"Hey, Lucy, from today on, we shouldn't keep any secrets between us"

The blond hesitated a little "Umn, Natsu" she quietly said heart beating faster

"Hmn?"

"I think, you should know something"

"What?" he furrowed his eyebrow in question

"You see…"

Her confession was interrupted by Erza and Levy as the two girls called them over asking them to come inside. Natsu nodded and proceeded inside the guild while Lucy followed with a frown

Levy and Erza quickly went over to Lucy, when Natsu has already come inside the guild they took Lucy away from the door

"Lu chan, you shouldn't" Levy whispered knowing that Natsu has strong hearings

"If you tell him the truth about THAT, your relationship would be in ruins and this engagement will be off" Erza added

"I couldn't keep this secret any longer, I feel like I'm betraying Natsu." The celestial mage began tearing up holding her chest

"It can't be help, Lu chan I mean all of us girls knew about THAT and we just want what's best for you" the blue haired said trying to comfort the busty blond

"Don't blame yourself Lucy, THAT incident is in the past, don't dwell in it and it's not your fault that you were rape by that scoundrel" Erza hissed being piss off just remembering that unfortunate day.

Yes, that unfortunate day, one year ago right after winning the Grand Magic Games. That night of celebration turned Lucy's bright happiness into sorrow and pain. Yes, she could not forget that day, the day she lost something precious to her. Her chastity that she promised to herself that she will only give to the one she truly loves.

Erza, Mira, Cana, and Levy knew what happened that day, that awful, dreadful day.

* * *

**So this is the start, it will be just a short story, actually it's suppose to be a one shot but… I actually like the idea of thrills and a little bit of mystery**

**Actually if you must know…. I lost my 16gb flash drive and all of my fanfics is in there and so for the past three days I still can't find it and I have to make another story of this…**

**And if some of you have read a story the same as my title, sorry but I did not copy any story I made this story all coming from my head, I did not copy any one's works… gets?**

**Anyways for those who is following ONE WEEK IN HEAT and for those who are following me as an author... here's the story that I promised! It'll be just a three shot… maybe ahahaha**

**Kindly Wait for DOG, actually I changed the title into "Puppy potions" and also wait for EARLY BABY**

**Thanks!**

**MY FLASH DRIVE WAHHHH! X(( I spend 700pesos for it, and it's also brand new… damn it!**


	2. Her secret that should never be revealed

**OKAY SO I CHANGED MY MIND FROM MAKING THIS A THREE SHOT STORY... SO I GUESS THIS WILL BE LONG...**

**AND THANKS FOR THE FAVS AND FOLLOWS ALONG WITH REVIEWS...**

**ACTUALLY I WILL REALLY UPDATE EARLY IF A LOT OF YOU GUYS REVIEW HAHAHAHA IF NOT... I'LL NOT UPDATE EARLY. THAT'S HOW I REALLY WORK...**

**ANYWAYS IT WILL BE LONG BEFORE I'LL BE PUTTING IN THE NTR SCENE CUZ I WANT YOU TO FEEL THE THRILLS AHAHAHA**

* * *

**Her secret that should never be revealed**

**One year ago **

After winning the grand magic games and claiming the name of number 1 guild in Fiore, Team Fairy tail celebrates their victory together with their comrades and some of the members in the other guilds.

At that time everyone was having fun, drinking and dancing and of course we could never forget their brawling. Cana with Bachus and their drinking competition, Natsu and Gray's brawls, Erza and Jellal's or in this case Mystogan's alone time and of course the exceeds happiness. After the games the other guilds accepted their defeat and joined Fairy tail's celebration but Sabertooth didn't, they hated Fairy tail for taking their name of number one and embarrassing them in front of everyone. Sabertooth didn't join the celebration and headed back to their place.

Meanwhile, while having fun Mira, Lucy and Levy were chatting about something.

"Lu chan, today is the perfect day to say it!" Levy encouraged her busty blond friend

"T to say what?" she replied nervously

"Oh, Lucy chan, of course we know what it is you should say!" Mira laughingly said

"What do you mean?"

"Lu chan, today is the day that you should confess your feelings to a certain pink headed dragon slayer" she giggled pointing to the direction of Natsu who is still apparently having a feat with the topless ice mage called Gray.

"Well, I think you are right Levy chan, I guess I should do it!" she stood up with her fists upon her chest. She quickly took Cana's bottle of wine from her hands and chugged it off in one go. Smoke coming out from her nose and ears as her cheeks are now tainted red with confidence. She walked over to the pink headed one and shouted her deep feelings for him

"I LOVE YOU" she shouted from her lungs making sure that he hears it but to no avail he didn't. He was too busy brawling with Gray and the guys that he didn't took a single look at the celestial mage. Disappointed and heartbroken she went over to Cana and Bachus's table and took their glass declaring that she shall join their drinking match. Levy and Mira giggled away at the scene when a huge guy with long spiky jet black hair stood behind her and quickly carried her like a sack of potatoes.

"Ga..Gajeel! What are you doing?! Put me down this instant!" Levy shouted at the top of her lungs

"I am simply taking you" He answered with great calm

"You see, Gajeel and I saw something that will greatly please you Levy" Pantherlily added with his mouth curled

Levy blushed all of a sudden and became calm and let the metal mage do his work. Curious as to what this thing that Gajeel wants her to see smiling over with her face all flushed. Pantherlily the black exceed knew that at this moment he should leave Levy and Gajeel alone knowing that he would only be in their way. He went over to the other exceeds namely Charle and Happy to have some fun.

After a thousand of glasses, Lucy can no longer take another and declared her defeat. She felt like an idiot for joining a drinking match against Cana and Bachus the most known people that has no known limits in drinking booze. She felt so utterly stupid for forcing herself to chug all those drink that she couldn't handle even with one sip. Everyone knows that Lucy can't drink wine she can only take one glass and down she goes. She totally can't believe that she actually drunk 50 glasses of booze just so she could still have her pride against Cana and Bachus those booze monsters. She stood up from her sit and walked out of the bar

"Oi, Lucy! Where are yah heading too? It's already late." Cana shouted

"I can handle myself! I've got 'hic' my whip and 'hic' my keys!" she replied clearly drunk. She wobbled her way out of the bar and walked slowly to the park. "I'll just catch some fresh air out 'hic' side" she faintly said.

She barely can't see as everything is so blurry and everything seems to double on her vision. As she reached over to the nearest park she quickly spotted a bench and decided to sit and catch her breath there. She looked up above the dark sky and saw thousands of shining stars. She inhaled the fresh air surrounding the park and smiled whole heartedly when she sensed someone watching her.

"What are you doing out here?"

She turned around weakly and smiled seeing a slim, yet muscular and toned young man of average height with pink hair.

"Natsu?" she asked and smiled warmly with her eyes half open

That name that came out of her delicious mouth made his eyebrow furrowed. He smiled a little keeping his cool and walked slowly towards her. As he got near her he bended over to level their heads and smiled mockingly at the drunken celestial mage

"Natsu, why are you here? Did you came looking for me?" she asked smiling with her pretty blooming face

"Sorry but, I'm not who you think I am" he hissed clearly being pissed from hearing his name over and over again from the woman in front of him.

"What do you mean Natsu? Your right in front of me" she replied still now frowning and tilting her head

"You should look closely at who you're talking to, weakling" he groaned at her. She took the advice and rubbed her eyes, she looked again to see who she's talking too. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened in shock

"STING!"

And by that he smiled mockingly "Now you know who you're talking too…" he quickly covered her luscious pink lips with his own aggressively with only one thought in his mind

_As revenge I'll steal her from you Natsu Dragneel_

* * *

**SPECIAL MENTION: ~~~~Dog's Paw Burning In Hot Ash~~~~ BECAUSE OF YOU FOR BEING THE FIRST ONE TO REVIEW... I UPDATED THIS CHAPTER EARLY HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING IT! AND YES MY CAPS LOCK IS STUCK WAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

__**HAHAHAHAHA I'M BEING BAD!**

**SORRY FOR MAKING IT SHORT... AHAHAHAHAAHA I WANT THE THRILL ... AND CLIFF HANGER. IF YOUR LUCKY I MIGHT PUT THE NEXT CHAPTER EARLY... SO STAY TUNED**

**IF YOU DON'T REVIEW I'LL REALLY NOT UPDATE EARLY BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA XD**

**I DON'T REALLY LIKE THE PAIRING OF STICY "BUT" WHEN YOU PUT IT IN THIS WAY"NaStiLu" AND PUT UP A STORY OF TRAGEDY ANGST RAPE AND NETORARE WOW... I'LL BE REALLY HAPPY TO READ THAT KIND OF STORY. **

**FOR THOSE WHO ARE FOLLOWING ME AS AN AUTHOR... THANKS AND I'M HERE TO SAY THAT I "MIGHT" NOT MAKE "EARLY BABY" CAUSE... I ACTUALLY FIND IT BORING... **


	3. The Engagement Party

**YEP JUST KEEP ON REVIEWING BABY AND I SHALL UPDATE FAST WAHAHAHAHAHA IF NOT... THEN DIE WAITING FOR NEW CHAPTERS!**

**YEAH I'M BAD, I'M BAD AND YOU KNOW WITH! YEAH!**

* * *

**The Engagement party**

It has been a year ever since the two have been going out and it's only natural for them to finally decide to get married and so as happy as they are especially the old man that stands as their father was really happy for them and decided to make an engagement party for the two.

The Invitation they gave to every guild in Fiore:

~~~YOU ARE INVITED~~~

What: Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia's engagement party

Where: Fairy Tail Guild (Magnolia)

When: Tomorrow Night (6:00pm)

~~~COME AND JOIN US~~~

~Lamia Scale's reaction~

"What! Juvia and Gray's gonna get married?!" Lyon exclaimed holding both sides of his face shock

"No, Natsu and Lucy are getting married" Jura says while holding the invitation card

"We should join! I'm sure the party is full of love" exclaimed the cousins, Sherry and Chelia

"I shall spin the two couples like never before" says Ooba Babasaama

~Blue Pegasus's reaction~

"I see so Natsu has become a man with lovely perfume, men" Ichiya says while holding the invitation card

"We should join the party" Hibiki commented and everyone simply agrees

~Quatro Cereberus~

"WILD ON!" says rocker

"Tch,when there's a party there's booze!" says Bachus

And so they decided to join the party

~Mermaid Hill~

"Nyahh! A party!" say Milliana clapping her hands in enjoyment

"Let us join, after all I have wanted to see them again" Kagura smiled

~Saber Tooth~

Jiemma still enrage from last year's Grand Magic Games bitterly ordered Sting and Rouge to join the said party telling them to wreck havoc in his place. Rouge doesn't like the idea and simply wanted to join the party but Sting has his own plan and he knew Sting will just dig up his own grave if he does. The two twin dragons then quickly headed to Magnolia with Frosch and Lector behind them.

Jiemma knew that putting Sting and Rouge to the party would clearly make a war, especially Sting who still has a unknowing grudge against Salamander.

**The Party**

The party has finally started and of course when you say an engagement party, you would normally think the mages outfit should be casual but they are the mages of Fairy Tail after all so you should expect the unexpected.

It's the busiest night in the guild. Mira, Kinana and Lissana were in charge of the food while the others were just there to enjoy the party. All of the invited guilds has finally arrived and began to enjoy. Lucy and Natsu arrived in the guild all dressed up formally along with Happy, Natsu was force to wear a tux by Lucy of course and he still wore his favorite scarf. Everyone inside the guild cheered for them and congratulated them all glad and happy that they finally got together.

Bachus and Cana began their drinking match while Gray has caught entangled again with Juvia and Lyon. Erza is with her boyfriend Jellal while Levy and Gajeel are all sweet together by the bar. The exceeds namely Carla, Lily and Happy got their very own table, Happy munching on his large fish, Lily drinking his kiwi juice while Carla just watched over the Wendy and Chelia greeting at each other and of course as she had predicted Romeo has went between the two to chat with them.

Natsu and Lucy are holding hands together and happily chatting with some of the guys. They were all happy and stuff, drinking away their enjoyment with wine when suddenly Sabertooth has finally arrived blasting off the door with a prideful look in the blonds face.

"Are we late?" Sting asks haughtily while Rouge just stared in silence. Everyone became silent as they all know that Sabertooth and Fairy tail is still not in peace with each other.

"Macarov dono, did you invite Sabertooth as well?" ask Jura to the old man

"Yes, I did, hoping that through this we would finally find peace" he seriously replied and went towards the twin dragon slayers.

"Sting, Rouge where is Jiemma and the other guild members?" he ask staring at them

"Jiemma doesn't want to join a trashy party and ordered us to come instead" Sting announce

"Pffftt… then it only means that your master thinks of you two as trash, bringing you two here in this trashy party!" Bachus retorted, smiling mockingly and by this comment everyone suddenly laughed

Sting stared at them intensely and made everyone to shut up silencing the place again

"Hmn, I see, no worries there will come the time when he'll finally accept his defeat" Old Macarov says and goes back to his sit "Go on then! Continue the party" he says waving his right arm

"Alright! Party people!" shouted Cana and so loud club music engulfed the entire place and everyone began dancing like there's no tomorrow.

Sting and Rouge quickly find their sits on the far off table near the door. Mira then showed up infront of them and kindly gave them food and beverages

"Would you want to order something?" she ask truthfully

"We are good, thank you" Rouge replied and so Mira walk off and went towards the other guests

Happy then flew over to them and took Lector and Frosch telling them that they have their very own table specially made for exceeds. Rouge and Sting let them go actually seeing a lot of other exceeds on that table. The exceeds that came from Edolas were there after all.

"Sting, are you planning to do what master orders us to?" Rouge started

"Nah, I'm not gonna do anything reckless I'm just here to see her and brake off the engagement" Sting replied

"What do you mean?" Rouge ask, of course Rouge knows of it, Sting has an undying grudge against Natsu Dragneel and plans to defeat him but after losing the Grand Magic Games 1 year ago he decided to take revenge by taking someone who is precious to him and it's no other than her. Lucy Heartfilia.

(Rouge POV)

One year ago, Fairy tail won the game and took back their title of being number one guild in all of Fior. On that same day that Fairy tail won they, whole heartedly celebrated while we, Sabertooth was packing up our things ready to go back to our guild. Lector then came inside my room and saying he couldn't find Sting anywhere. It was a mystery to where he had went, I then saw him entered the inn at day light smiling mischievously as if he had a pretty nice night. As he got to his room I quickly ask where he had gone to, we were alone in his room Lector and Frosch was out with Rofus and Orga, he just smiled at me arrogantly and said "I can't believe a woman like her can give me this sort of feeling" he chuckled

"What do you mean Sting?" I ask, I swear I could feel something had been done wrong and Sting smell different as if a woman besides Minerva has come across his body.

"Rouge, do you believe in **love at first sex**?"

And with that, I already knew what he did and why he had acted strangely that day. He wants her, real bad. Very badly that he has not looked upon any other girl other than her. He was a player back then but after ravaging Lucy of Fairy tail he hasn't touch any other girl since then. I feel like somethings gonna happen real bad later on.

(Normal mode)

Sting knew that Rouge knows about his sinful plan and with that he smiled towards him with his uncanny smirk and stood up leaving Rouge behind. Rouge knew that Sting will be looking for the celestial mage and so he use his shadow mode to look over him before he does anything reckless that'll jeopardize his very own life.

Sting looked around for his blond maiden and quickly found her just by the bar with the other girls chatting away like teens in high school. He was just standing there by a the crowd who are dancing in the dance floor. He looked at her like a pray would and Lucy caught sight of him. Her eyes widened and she began to shiver up. She crossed her arms and shook her head trembling from fear. Mira and Erza noticed her behavior and knew exactly why. They saw Sting walking towards her and the two S-class mage began their combat pose ready to pounce on the scoundrel. They were about to charge when Rouge quickly pulled Sting away back to the crowd.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Erza asked protectively

Lucy didn't budge and continued to tremble and looked pale. Flashes of images about THAT day went over through her mind as if it happened just yesterday.

"I think you should go to the infirmary room Lucy, you should rest" Mira suggested and guided her over the infirmary.

Erza sighed and Levy noticed it.

"I thought Sting will leave Lu chan be" Levy sighed worrying

"We better keep a close eye on him" Erza said crossing her arms and looked intense towards Sting and Rouge's table.

"Yo!, I took a break with Bachus from our drinking match, I felt like there's something going on here" Cana showed up half drunk

"Cana, Sting almost got close to Lucy" Mira showed up with a big sigh

"Tch, that asshole just doesn't know his limits" Cana hissed and chugged down the bottle she's holding

"I wonder how's Lu chan's doing" Levy added

"More importantly where's Lucy's fiancé?" Cana retorted

Erza, Mira and Levy pointed at his direction seeing that he was all busy fighting with Gray and the other mages. Cana sweat dropped

"Well, we just better guard Lucy and make sure Sting doesn't get close to her" Erza commanded and the others agreed. They just simply can't tell Natsu about it.

~~~Infirmary room~~~

Lucy quickly covered herself with the bed sheet and hugged her knees. She began crying as she remembers that awful day. The day she lost everything that she has been saving for only him, Natsu. Her tears won't stop from falling and she can't barely breathe as that entire incident came running around her mind.

That dreadful day that she could not bring herself to tell her soon to be husband.

* * *

**YEP, CLIFF HANGER AGAIN... I SWEAR I COULD TELL THAT YOU GUYS WANT TO KILL ME ALREADY AHAHAHA**

**WHILE WAITING FOR THIS STORY WHY NOT READ MY OTHER ONE..."EARLY BABY" OR IF YOUR NEW AND DOESN'T ACTUALLY KNOW ME THEN I SUGGEST YOU READ "ONE WEEK IN HEAT" AND GIVE ME A REVIEW**

**READ AND REVIEW GUYS! THE MORE REVIEW THE EARLIER I UPDATE!**

**(WAITING FOR THE NTR AND RAPE SCENE? JUST WAIT AND READ IT'LL COME SOON... I SWEAR!)**

**STAY TUNED! XD**


	4. The Scoundrels first love

**I WAS PLANNING NOT TO UPLOAD THIS BUT... I FELT SORRY FOR YOU GUYS WAITING FOR AN UPDATE AND SOOO... HERE IT IS!**

**HAPPY?**

**ANYWAYS IF I DON'T GET A LOT OF REVIEWS I'M NOT GONNA UPLOAD REAL FAST LIKE HOW I UPLOAD IN ONE WEEK IN HEAT... CUZ REVIEWS MAKE ME FEEL LIKE WRITING A LOT MORE... :P**

* * *

**The Scoundrels first love**

Yes, that fateful day lingers through her entire mind, remembering her pain that she had suffered and has traumatized her for a week. Only Natsu fixed that trauma, after that dreadful incident, one week had pass and Natsu confronted her with his feelings and started their relationship. Yes, Natsu erased all of those pain and memories of that awful day but when she saw the man with blond spiky hair looked at her the same way how he looked at her on THAT day, all of those horrifying experience, all of those pain came back to her in a flash and felt like it just happened yesterday. She trembled in fear and covered her whole body with the white bed sheet; she began tearing up with her trembling and cold hands covering up her ears. Afraid to hear his words again

_Don't worry, I'll treat you real good_

She shut her eyes close real tight as those memories began to crawl back to her mind…

"What are you doing out here?"

She turned around weakly and smiled seeing a slim, yet muscular and toned young man of average height with pink hair.

"Natsu?" she asked and smiled warmly with her eyes half open

That name that came out of her delicious mouth made his eyebrow furrowed. He smiled a little keeping his cool and walked slowly towards her. As he got near her he bended over to level their heads and smiled mockingly at the drunken celestial mage

"Natsu, why are you here? Did you came looking for me?" she asked smiling with her pretty blooming face

"Sorry but, I'm not who you think I am" he hissed clearly being pissed from hearing his name over and over again from the woman in front of him.

"What do you mean Natsu? Your right in front of me" she replied now frowning and tilting her head

"You should look closely at who you're talking to, weakling" he groaned at her. She took the advice and rubbed her eyes, she looked again to see who she's talking too, the ones pink hair turned into blond hair and her eyes widened…

"STING!"

And by that he smiled mockingly "Now you know who you're talking too…" he quickly covered her luscious pink lips with his own aggressively, with only one thought in his mind

_As revenge I'll steal her from you Natsu Dragneel _

Lucy with her last strength pushed the man breaking of the kiss and stood up, she was about to get her whip when she notice it wasn't there anymore

"Looking for this?" he ask raising up his left hand which is holding her belt that hold both of her whip and her magical keys. He then gave her a smirk and threw it far away from her. She tried to run away and to take back her weapon but her drunken state made her frail and weak to even move. Sting then walked towards her and held on to her arms tightly not planning to let go, she fought off and with her last strength, she tried to kick him hard in his area but to no avail, Sting caught her leg

"My, you're a feisty one aren't you?" he then carried her by the neck by his right hand choking her while his left hand began to charge in with light glow engulfing his fist. He then punched her to the stomach real hard making her spit blood. He then threw her making her back slam to a nearest three with a loud thud. She tried to get up but notice that she can't move

"I… Can't… move" she said faintly and in shock with her eyes wide open she glance at the white dragon slayer that is now walking towards her smiling evilly and briefly explained what he did to her

"It's not fun if you're gonna fight back and so I marked you using my holy attack, a body that's marked by its stigmata loses its freedom" he chuckled he then picked her up and pinned her to the three. He looked at the light that is engraved in her stomach that forms like a magic circle and mockingly smiled.

"Now then, where should I start, hmn" he gaze over her body carefully "Ahh, your dress is really a nuisance so let's rip it shall we?" and so he grabbed on to her top and quickly ripped it like paper and revealed her huge creamy tit's covered with a pink silk bra.

"Astonishing, you really love pink don't yah" he chuckled, he then ripped of her bra making her breasts bounce a little "Now that is just fuck up amazing, I wonder why Natsu hasn't taken you yet" he then ripped of her skirt along with her underwear revealing all of her. His left hand began to trace all of her curves while his right is still holding her by the neck pinning her to the tree.

Her whole body began to shiver from his electrifying touch and made her yelp a little. She began to feel fear knowing that she can't move or fight back, her tears began to fall and he quickly noticed it

"Now that's more like it, cry before me, just seeing you cry makes me want to have you more" he snickered and began to lick her on her neck and nibble on her skin she moaned at this sensation and whispered to her ear "Are you enjoying it?"

And with just that his hands began to snake around her body and stopped over her butt squeezing them

"I gotta say, your boobs are quite nice but your ass is quit intriguing." He then pulled off and removed his gloves and uses it to tie her hands on the branch lifting her up a little with her toes still touching the ground. He then leaned over and brushed away her tears and kissed her forcefully.

"You know, I don't really like having sex with a partner who can't move so I guess I'll just take off that stigmata around your belly" and so with one touch the light magic circle engraved to her stomach vanished and she can now move again and with that she took this chance to land a kick on him but Sting isn't really on her level and so her attack didn't change a thing

"Let me go! What do you want?" she shouted trying her best to get free from the branch

He then lift up his finger and waved it a little and smiled "Oh nothing much, I just find your body very addictive" and so he quickly groped her left breast by his left hand and his right capped her private part and began stroking her. She bit her lips till they bleed so that she wouldn't be able to let out her moans of sexuality. His fingers slid through her lower folds and played with her cunt aggressively and made her gasp and with just that he quickly lift her legs up and made them cross on his waist as he began to suck on her nipple intently. She can no longer take the pressure that she finally let out a moan arching her back from the extreme pleasure. She tries to fight back but his hold was too tight that she can't move. Fear began to crawl up her sleeves and made her tremble even more; she gave up and loses the will to fight back, seeing that she is completely hopeless in his grasp. Tears kept on falling from her hazel eyes while Sting just looked at her in awe. Seeing the pained fairy only arouse him more that he could no longer control himself and so with further ado he pulled out the threat, the thing that will take away her virginity and brand her his. He quickly aligned it to her opening and thrust it deep inside of her. He let out a grunt and felt pleasure from her tight hole ignoring the blood that has started to drip out from her. She screamed in pain and horrid she couldn't believe that her chastity was taken by no other than a monster with yellow hair. He was a monster, a demon in disguise. She screamed and howled and tried desperately to push him away but he was just too strong that he punched her thighs and her ribs stopping her from her movements, blood began to come out from her mouth and her tears still wouldn't stop from falling. He licked on to her bloody lips and kissed her intimately tasting the blood inside of her mouth and savoring the rich flavor.

"Scream out my name!" he shouted at her but with her last will of strength she spit on Stings face and made him furious he slapped her so hard that the branch which she's currently tied with broke and made her slide to the ground. He then pulled her blond silky hair and whispered to her ear

"You're making everything so fun" and with that he push inside of her making her scream, he began to thrust in and out of her more and more until she came. She panted trying to catch her breath. Sting flipped her over and placed his finger on top of her lips

"Shh, don't cry, you actually make me feel so different" he said to her calmly "I think I might have fallen for you" he smiled at her and continued to ravage her. He raised up her left leg and began thrusting in much more deeper making his head kiss her womb while he kiss her with his tongue exploring her mouth. She felt so helpless that she grabbed hold of the grasses surrounding her, she shut her eyes close not wanting to see any of this.

The whole park was dark and only her cries and screams can only be heard. It was late and it was obvious that no one would enter the park at that time, Fairy tail was too busy celebrating their victory together with the other guilds and even Natsu is busy having fun. All of her hopes being saved from this monster died and all she could see was darkness.

With one last thrust, Sting let out all of his babies deep inside of her in which she screamed horrified. He simply gave her his infamous mocking smirk and left her unconscious and fragile state by the bushes with nothing to cover her naked body with.

As soon as the sun rose up Erza, Levy, Mira and Cana went to the park to catch some fresh air when Levy shrieked

"Kyahhhh!" Mira quickly took hold of the frightened Levy and looked at her worriedly

"What is it Levy?!" Erza questioned at the bluenette who is now sitting on the ground and trembling, she nervously pointed at the direction by the bushes while Cana and Erza headed to that direction.

As they pushed away some of the bushes, they saw a hand with the Fairy tail's guild mark in it and it was tainted pink. From just that they quickly knew who's hand it was and so they pulled on to that hand and revealed an unconscious Lucy all naked and buttered with bruises from all around her body, dried blood can be seen on her ones luscious lips, her eyes are swollen red. She's got a lot of cuts around her arms and back but not too deep and between her thighs dried blood can be seen there too. They were all shock and tried to wake her up but she remained unconscious. Erza quickly took out a blanket and covered Lucy up. Cana then announce that they should report it to the master but then Lucy stopped her by holding her arm

"No, I don't want Natsu to see me like this." And she fell back asleep

With just that Levy, Mira, Cana and Erza keep it a secret. They knew that telling this to everyone would only add salt to her wound. It will be a great commotion and they just can't let the guild have a new problem right after winning the grand magic games.

After that tragic day, for one week Lucy didn't talk much like she would always do, her sparkling smile was gone, her lively hazel eyes were deem and her ones blooming face were pale. She didn't eat much and would always stay at the guilds infirmary room. Natsu and the guys, even master Macarov ask about what ever happened to Lucy and why she has acted so differently but the girls just shook their heads.

Natsu then fought off with Erza asking as to why he couldn't go inside the infirmary room and talk with Lucy. He clearly hears Lucy crying her eyes out just behind those doors, he wanted to comfort her and ask why but Erza just wouldn't let him pass. Gray then backed Natsu off trying to calm him down. Master Macarov then called Erza and Mira to his office to ask about what really happened. And so Erza and Mira told the old man as to how they found Lucy on that day. They clearly didn't know what happened to her as Lucy hasn't said a single thing Master Macarov felt furious of course but thinking that keeping silent would be a wise choice.

Levy and Cana guarded the door in place of Mira and Erza but Natsu broke loose from Gray's tight hold and he quickly dash to the doors.

His eyes widened when he saw Lucy with a buttered body looking all frail with her eyes swollen and red from crying. He knelt beside her and held out to her hand. And just by that Lucy gave a weak smile and places her left hand on top of his. Tears suddenly drop to her hands and she began crying again Natsu doesn't know why she was in deep pain and all he could do was hug her tightly saying

_Shh, don't cry no matter what happens I'll never let go of you, I'll protect you. I love you… Lucy…_

* * *

**SO... DO YOU FEEL HOW LUCY FEELS? **

**WAHAHAHAHA WELL YEAH THIS CHAPTER IS JUST A FLASH BACK OF THAT DREADFUL DAY... SO STAY TUNED ON THE NEXT CHAPTER...**

**ALSO WHILE WAITING READ MY OTHER STORIES**

**"EARLY BABY"- LUCY A FORMER RICH GIRL GOT PREGNANT BY HER BEST FRIEND NATSU AND STING IS ACTUALLY LUCY'S EX-FIANCE...**

**"THE PRINCESS AND THE DRAGON"-THIS STORY SUCKS BUT HEY, YOU COULD KILL SOME TIME READING THIS**

**"ONE WEEK IN HEAT" THIS ONE IS ALREADY COMPLETE WITH 9 CHAPTERS... IT HAS THE FF PAIRINGS JERZA, NALU, GRUVIA, GAVY, MI-LA-NA(THREESOME), LISSANA BICKSLOW AND FREED IT IS RATED M CAUSE BY THE TIME YOU GET TO THE SECOND CHAPTER YOUR NOSE IS GONNA BLEED TILL YOU GET TO THE LAST CHAPTER... IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN ;)**

**ANYWAYS... HAVE FUN READING THEM AND GIVE ME YOUR REVIEWS! AND... IF YOUR A NARUTO FAN AND LIKE SHIKATEMA PAIRING I'VE GOT LOTS OF SMUT STORIES ABOUT THEM...JUST SAYING :)))**

_**REVIEWS PLEASE AND THANKS FOR READING**_


	5. FUCK U BETTA

**Fuck U Betta**

There she was still trembling in fear under the covers when she heard the door creaked open. She didn't move an inch even her trembling stop. She was thinking who it might be. Wishing that it was Erza, Mira, Cana or Levy but most of all she wished with teary eyes that is was Natsu who is now standing beside her by the bed. At some point this shadowy figure was a man and so she jumped out of the covers

"NATSU!?" she exclaimed pushing away the white bed sheet with a glittering smile plastered in her face but died in an instant realizing that he wasn't who she think he is.

"Sting…" she gulped down, that name to which brought her horror, he grin at her showing off his fangs and with this she coward in fear, shaking terribly, she glanced at her shaking hands that is now clamping over the white bed cover, her tears dropping rapidly on the back of her hands.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, after being apart for a year, this is how you face me? Ignore me? Sting Eucliffe of Sabertooth? The one. Who. Got. Inside. Of. You. First?" he chuckled at her as he pulls up her silky blond hair making her grunt and her eyes shut, still trembling.

He whispered to her ear making her feel his hot breath that smell like liquor "I feel like losing my mind, after that pleasurable night I can't stop thinking of you. Hell I can't even touch another girl" he licks up her neck then slowly up to the back of her ears.

"Please… no…" she pleaded, her cheeks rosy red and mouth half open with her tears rolling down her cheeks towards her chin. He stop and smiled banging her head to the wooden bed frame making her forehead bleed. She cried out but it seems that the party outside of the infirmary is quite loud that no one could hear her.

"He crept into your life pulling you away from me and cut me up like a knife. Natsu marry you? You my mate?" he then punched her stomach that she gawked and cough up blood "Stop!" she screamed but the man just kept on punching her, to the stomach, to her thighs, her ribs.

"I still got my dignity though, no one or even Natsu could love you like me" he then grabbed her by the neck and kiss her, she tried to push him away but her arms felt weak and numb.

XXXXXXXX

"Erza, we lost sight of Sting! We can't find him anywhere!" Levy came running towards the scarlet hair maiden

"I thought I have told you to keep an eye on him?" she shot a deadly stare

"Well, Gajeel won't stop bothering me that when I turned around Sting is nowhere to be found" she explained and wanting to cry

"He can't go to the infirmary room I just ask Freed to put runes around the door not letting anyone to get inside, his out there doing it now." Mira said walking towards them

"I see so we won't have any problems then" Erza replied and let out a sigh relaxing a bit

"Yo Erza, where's Cana she hasn't gone back to my table and continue our drink fest" ask Bachus showing up

Levy pointed at her direction and Bachus saw her flirting with Hibiki of Blue Pegasus "Damn, that chick just wouldn't settle on one guy" he hissed and went straight to Cana

"Mira I just finished doing what you have instructed me, but you haven't explained as to why" Freed said walking towards the white haired maiden

"You don't need to know Freed." She smiled

"Well then I'm off…" and so Freed walk out "I thought I heard a man's voice inside of the infirmary room but I guess it was just my imagination." He muttered to himself

XXXXXX

"Hmn, seems like that green headed gay didn't notice our presence huh." He chuckled still pulling strongly on her hair. "Now where were we? Oh right. Of all the guys you could have marry why him? And not me? Have you any idea how much painful that is for me?" he hissed at her and bit her lips and made them bleed

He then crawled on top of her holding both of her wrists. He smiled at her mischievously "He's stronger than I'll ever be, want yourself a knight in shining armor" he stopped for a moment and sniffed up her intoxicating scent and grin "You two have been fucking a lot, I could totally smell his scent all over you and it's strong too." He began licking her intimately from the back of her ears to the sides of her neck and down to her collar bone making her moan and he totally give her a smirk from this "I know he's perfect, worth it and I bet for you he's even beautiful" he bit on her neck leaving blood trickling down "But can he love you like I do till you blow? Don't keep on trying cause Lucy we both know" he looked at her teary hazel eyes "He can fuck you good, but I can Fuck U Betta" and with that he torn off her dress and began licking every part of her "I'll be erasing his scent all over you and replace it with mine, cause Lucy Heartfilia, I'll be taking you" he capped her lower lips and began motioning his fingers on top of her pink silky underwear "You're pretty wet, Are you enjoying yourself?" he laughed knowing that he can finally have her as his officially, he can finally have her again but this time she'll be his forever

"No…" his eyes widened from the sudden rejection

"No…I… I love Natsu" she was crying real hard with her face flush panting between her words, she can finally fight back, she can finally talk sense out of Sting "You just have to force your way to me, I don't love you, I can't enjoy having sex with someone I don't love, I also didn't enjoy you raping me on that day!… I…I… I love Natsu, and I have always been loving him and believing in him since the day we met" her words made him stop from his actions, could it be that he is loving a girl who doesn't love her back? Is this rejection? No, the first time he raped her he was determined that it was all for revenge but after fucking her that day, he fell in love with this woman and thought she love him back, but no! After ravaging Lucy and after taking her virginity she still wants that pink head that didn't even save her from me. No, this is not the end he WILL make her fall in love with him; he will surely destroy this engagement. If Lucy Heartfilia cannot forget Natsu Dragneel then he will make Natsu hate her.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Great, this is just great." He laughed hysterically while holding up his head

He leaned over to her facing her face to face "If you can't hate him, then I'll make him hate you" and so she trembled in fear again…

* * *

**OH NOOOOOOOO! STING! FORGET ABOUT LUCY! FUCK ME INSTEAD! **

**AND NOPE! NOT GONNA HAPPEN... I'LL CHOOSE NATSU OR GRAY, JELLAL (NO I THINK SIEGHART IS WAY MORE HOTTER) OVER YOU... BUT YOU'RE JUST FRIGGING HOT THAT I WANNA TORE YOU TO PIECES AND RAPE YAH!... (SORRY I'M GETTING REALLY WORKED UP WITH HAVING A LOT OF SMUT INSIDE OF MY MIND...)**

**HEY GUYS! SO I DECIDED TO FINISH THIS FIRST BEFORE CONTINUING "EARLY BABY" AND DOING "PUPPIES AND POTIONS" CUZ... IF I DO ALL OF THEM AT THE SAME TIME I MIGHT ACCIDENTALLY MIXED UP THE STORY! HAHAHA**

**ANYWAYS REVIEW GUYS! I'M STARTING TO THINK THAT NO ONE LIKES THE IDEA OF "NA-STI-LU" CAUSE THERE'S NOT MUCH OF REVIEWS... NOT MUCH OF FOLLOWERS OR FAVES... COME TO THINK OF IT.. "ONE WEEK IN HEAT" IS THE ONLY STORY THAT I GUESS BECAME SUCCESSFUL CAUSE GOD! JUST LOOK AT THOSE FOLLOWERS, FAVES AND REVIEWS... SO I GUESS THIS STORY IS A FAIL... SIGH...~.~ IF I KNOWN THAT THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPEN THEN I SHOULDN'T HAVE MADE THIS NTR STORY...**

**ANYWAYS... DON'T MIND ME JUST GIVE ME YOUR FEED BACKS, REVIEWS OR IF YOU LIKE YOU CAN PM ME... I'M BEING SAD HUH..**


	6. THE END

**FINAL CHAPTER! (0)**

* * *

**THE END**

"Gray sama!, please save Juvia from Lyon sama!" Juvia screamed running towards Gray

"Why would I?" Gray retorted while Juvia is now has wrapped her arms around Gray's

"Juvia, my beautiful water maiden, come let go of this stripper and join me" Lyon announce pulling Juvia off of Gray which somehow irritated Gray.

"Why would Juvia join someone who's from another guild?!" and so Gray has totally forgotten his brawl with Natsu and fought with Lyon instead

"Hey Ice princess! Don't just let me hangin!" Natsu shouted but Gray ignored his insults and continued fighting with Lyon because somehow he felt like wanting to kill the bastard

"Damn it! He completely forgot about me, where's Happy and Lucy anyway?" he looked around and saw a black haired guy and immediately notice who he was

"Rouge?" he dash towards the said man

"Natsu san…"

"What are you doing here? And why do you look so suspicious?" Natsu ask

_I see so he didn't listen to Sting and Master Macarov's speech earlier. _"Ah, I'm just looking for Sting" he looked away from him. Natsu notice something strange all of a sudden like there's something wrong

"What do you mean you're looking for Sting? Aren't you two always together?" he huffed

"Umn well" he looked away again avoiding Natsu's stare

_Should I tell him? If I tell him Sting will die, he might hate me too for ratting him out but I can't just let Sting do wrong deeds. I can't see him suffer anymore, I'm sorry Sting but this is the right thing to do_

"Natsu, there's something you need to know" he looked at him very seriously while Natsu just tilt his head

"Sting is…"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

That horrible loud shriek echoed all over the guild and made the club music stop everyone who was having a good time stop their movements and their chat

"Who is that?"

"Hey, where did that sound came from?"

Erza, Mira, Cana and Levy dash towards the infirmary room

Rouge turned around to face Natsu again and tell him about Sting but Natsu disappeared

_Lucy! I can totally hear you Lucy I'll save you…_

~~~Infirmary room~~~

"I can't decipher Freed's rune! It's too complicated!" shouted Levy holding a lot of papers

"Cana find Freed!" commanded Erza

"He's already gone I can't find him!" Cana shouted

"What about Evergreen?! I'm sure she can figure this rune out!" Mira demanded

"I can't find her either" Cana retorted

"Damn it! I should have let Freed make the runes earlier and this wouldn't happen!" Mira began to cry and knelt down

"What's going on?" Natsu ask with fire consuming his fists and eyes glowing red in fury

"Natsu" exclaimed Mira with teary blue eyes she quickly got up and held onto Natsu's shoulders trying to calm him down.

"Erza, Mira what's going on here?" Master Macarov suddenly appeared

"Master!" Mira then glance at the floor crying "I have ask Freed to make a rune around the infirmary room not letting anyone in" she explained

"I could totally hear Lucy in there! Open the fucking door!" Natsu began shouting angrily

"I can't, Freed's runes are too complicated" Levy replied and began trembling nervously flipping the pages of a huge book

Natsu dashed in front of the door and began punching and kicking it in anger "Lucy! Lucy!" he screamed. His heart were pounding like never before as if there's something wrong

"Natsu" Erza held on to his shoulders trying to calm him down

"Erza, Natsu everyone" Gray together with Juvia came running towards them "What's going on?!"

Everyone was in panic and in no good condition to be in calm. Erza and Gray kept on holding off Natsu but Natsu was too furious to get him to calm down. Everyone could really hear her cries and yells inside the room but they can't do much but wait till Levy can figure out and cancel the runes. Juvia could tell that Lucy is in deep pain that her tears began to fall. Master Macarov and Mira just kept quiet and waited while Cana began sprinting all over Magnolia just to find Freed or Evergreen she also had Bachus and Hibiki to help her.

Natsu was shouting and screaming out Lucy's name. He wanted to burn the whole place and beat the life out of the guy inside the infirmary room. He could totally smell her blood and intoxicating scent mixed with a guy's scent. And he totally knew what's going on inside he just couldn't believe that a guy would do this to him and Lucy. He wanted to know why, and how did Lucy ended up inside the infirmary room. He can't think straight, could it be that Lucy is having an affair?, but that's just jumping to conclusions she wouldn't do that to him. He knows Lucy very well, she couldn't, she wouldn't.

_~~~~ "I think you should know something" ~~~~~_

Everything was in chaos when suddenly; Lucy's cries and shrieks stop and the door slowly creaked open. Every one's eyes widened especially Natsu's. His left eye let a tear fall and anger consumed his entire body and soul. He gritted his teeth and prepared to launch at the guy.

"STING" he shouted and landed a fiery punch straight to his face

"Woah!, how could you punch your guest Natsu san?" he smiled at him mockingly wiping off the blood in his lips

"You…" he growled and began to launch another punch at him but was stop by Sting's hand

"I was the one who got to her first! I made her my mate before you could, I was first! So how dare you take her from ME!?" he growled back and began punching Natsu to the face nonstop

The two dragon slayers were fighting endlessly with full effort and power that they broke the roof off and began fighting near the town.

"I've got it!" Levy shouted and began undoing the rune, Erza and the others just watch on Natsu and Sting's fight now outside of the guild breaking off the roof. The two dragon slayers began using their dragon slaying magic causing a lot of trouble from the civilians and others building. It was such an epic fight that no one could stop them. Finally Natsu got the upper hand and was about to fire his dragon roar over to the half dead Sting but Rouge got in the way and escape with Sting and the two exceeds.

After that Natsu, although half beaten and tired he quickly went back to the guild and went over to the infirmary room. The rune has been canceled but no one have step inside the dark room. Levy was crying in fear together with Juvia who is now holding tight to Gray. Erza and Mira looked at the floor while Master Macarov let Natsu inside first. As he step inside he could smell a lot of blood and his knees began to tremble as if telling him not to go. But he kept on walking and spotted a blond hair under the white covers of the bed. He quickly went over it and removed the covers. His eyes widen and tears began to fall drastically. She was there lying on the bed, naked with a lot of bruises and cuts covering up her whole body. Her eyes were close as if dead but he looked closely at her chest and it was slowly moving up and down. He looked over between her legs that are far apart. He saw it, the white stuff dripping out of her. He felt anger, depress and a lot of sadness at the same time that he didn't know what to do. He just knelt there and shed a tear holding her seem to be broken hand.

"Lucy…"

* * *

**SEQUEL?**


	7. SEQUEL?

**HI GUYS...**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS :) FAVES :) FOLLOWS :)**

**YES THIS IS THE END OF FUCK U BETTA... **

**AND SINCE A LOT OF YOU WANTS A SEQUEL... I'LL BE MAKING ONE... **

**JUST PLEASE BE PATIENT... THANKS :) **

**ANYWAYS.. WHILE WAITING READ "EARLY BABY" OR "ONE WEEK IN HEAT"**

**SEQUEL TITLE : LET'S BE HAPPY**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT AND LIKES... EBEN THOUGH I KNOW I'VE GOT A LOT OF GRAMMAR MISTAKES AND STUFF... ENGLISH IS MY SECOND LANGUAGE AFTER ALL...**

**THANKS AND BYE!**

**~~~~~ZIREH06**


End file.
